Elena Potter and Damon Salvatore
by Katherine-Cullen34
Summary: Stefan and Damon have just been turned into vampires. Stefan forced Damon to take the poor innocent girl's blood. Stefan kills carelessly and doesn't care if anyone finds out about him. Damon is fed up with Stefan's attitude. Damon moves to Italy and meets a strange girl that looks exactly like Katherine Pierce! (A little of Stefan/Elena, mostly Damon/Elena) (Damon is A little OOC)
1. Chapter 1 Damon Salvatore

Authors Note: I had to change Elena's last name because Damon knew the Gilbert's when he lived in Mystic Falls, Virgina so I changed Elena's last name to Potter. Elena Potter

Damon's POV

Its been seven months since I've become a vampire. I've taken the stage coach to Italy. I've been in Italy for four months, but stayed out of the public eye. I don't miss Katherine very much. I do miss her a little bit, I haven't had sexual actions in a while. Not that it bothers me, I've lived with out it for twenty years of my life. Tonight I will relax at my family's house here and then I will go to the firework festival. I'll see if I can't enjoy myself for once in a while. Buy a bottle of champagne, but maybe not. I won't have someone to share it with...Or maybe I'll meet someone.

Elena's POV

I stared down at the old ripped pages of my old diary from when I was a little girl. I think about six or seven maybe? I wrote about the silliest things! I am the age of eighteen and now I realize how naive I was! Maybe, it wasn't me being naive, but me being so imaginative.

Like here on page two hundred and sixty three-

Dear Diary, March 11, 1853

It is my birthday today, Papa and Momma are going to plan me a surprise birthday party. Oh, my! A tabby cat just clawed at my window! I slipped opened the window and brought the kitty inside. I would have to get ride of the kitty before Papa or Momma see her. Her orange fur reminded me of a tiger I once saw in a zoo in England. I would love to have rode a tiger. When I told Momma about this, she made Papa slap my hands.I didn't cry though. Papa will slap my hands all the time because of my imagination. Oh, I must go. Mamma's coming to get me for shopping for my birthday presents. I must go and put the tabby out.

Love,

Elena Potter

I mean why would I want to ride a tiger? It seems to strange. I believe now that it is because I am a lady now. Momma and Papa today are taking me to the firework festival. Except Papa and Momma don't see me as a lady yet. They'll probably make me sit in the corner of the gardens with all the little fourteen year old's. Momma knocked on my door.

"Dear, we'll be leaving in an hour. Please clean up and put on your festival dress." Momma yelled.

My door is two inches thick, its very hard to hear from either end. I quickly went to the washroom. Momma and Papa were very rich, we had real toilets with toilet seats and a lever to flush. My servant Maggie is a black women, but she is very nice and I like her very much. She was in my washroom filling up my bathing bin with hot water. Maggie has been my servant since I was a baby.

"Good afternoon Maggie." I smiled and curtseyed.

"Good afternoon to you to Miss. Potter." Maggie smiled.

"Maggie, I told you when were not around my parents you can call me Elena." I laughed.

"Of course. I'll try to remember, Miss- I mean Elena." Maggie winked at me.

I slide off my afternoon dress and Maggie helped me unlace my corset. Papa was the most upset when he found out I must wear corsets. I was fourteen, Papa became very mad. He yelled at Momma saying shes to young to wear corsets and Momma said Gray-son if your daughter doesn't wear the corsets everyone will be calling her a trap and we won't be having that nonsense. I remember asking Maggie why there were fighting, she told me that Papa was afraid of me not being his little girl anymore. After I was supposed to be in bed, I got out of bed and went to see Papa who was in the sitting room smoking his pipe. I said Papa don't worry, I'll always be your little girl. Then Papa hugged me and kissed me and told me he loved me.

I got into the tub and scrubbed my skin with the sweet smelling soap from Pairs. Maggie dumped a bucket of water over my head. I finished my bath in a matter of thirty minuets. I now had thirty minuets to get ready. Maggie helped dry me off and and laced me back into a new black and white corset. She then helped me put on my blue dress. The dress was elegant with flower prints on the top and ruffles on the bottom and a bow lined my neckline. The shoes I wore were blue heels with small darker blue bows. My hair came all the way to mid-back. Maggie curled the ends and bobbie pinned my bangs back

Maggie helped me line my eyes with Kohl and put colored beeswax on my eyelids, it was brown. I wasn't pale like most rick people. I am part Bulgarian also, so I wouldn't have pale skin.

"Have fun at the festival." Maggie smiled and went back through the door in my bathroom.

Every room has a door for servants to go through. I took one last look in the mirror. I then hurried down the stairs, not daring to be late. Papa would slap me for sure. As I got older Papa started to slap me across the face.

Momma and Papa were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Momma was in a green dress with a lace top and ruffle bottom. She had her up up in a tight bun and wore Kohl on her eyes. Momma had on pointy green heels. Papa were a dark blue suit and his hair was slicked back.

"You look beautiful." Papa smiled.

"Thank you, Papa." I smiled back at him.

"Shall we go?" Papa asked.

Momma and I nodded. Papa hooked arms with Momma and went out to the coach. I followed. Maggie tossed me a dark blue shawl. Its very hot during the summers here, except at night it can get very cold. The coach driver helped me into coach. I watched the world go by. The sky wasn't dark yet, it was no where near dark. The festival doesn't start until the sky goes go black, but everyone arrives earlier.

We reached the towns square in twenty seven minuets. It was lit brightly with colorful lights. The men who put on the firework show stood by the fireworks, guarding them. One year a little boy and his sister were playing by the fireworks and they made a firework go off and all the fireworks went off!

Momma and Papa went to talk with there friends, leaving me. I sighed. They always do this. I could over hear some girls gossiping about the new man in town. His name was Damon Salvatore. I know I shouldn't be ease dropping, but technically I'm not. I'm just standing here minding my own business when I heard this news.

Apparently he was some sort of god...to those girls. I wouldn't like him at all. He seems to...whats the word? Oh, I'll think of it eventually. I had to remind myself that I shouldn't think such nonsense about a person I never met.

A lot of the adults gathered around a man who was delivering wine samples. Including Momma and Papa. There was a man staring at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I stiffened. He started to walk over to me. He was definitely older, twenty three maybe?

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man smiled, then reached down to kiss my hand. He had very curly black hair.

This must be the man all the girls were talking about! Why is he talking to me though? Why not someone his own age? I obviously look younger then him.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Elena Potter." I said after a moment. I then smiled.

"Champagne?" Mr. Salvatore asked as a waiter came around with champagne.

"I'm not allowed to." I suddenly felt stupid. Why would I say that to him?

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a little girl." Mr. Salvatore mumbled, turning away.

"I am not a little girl! I am eighteen!" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Mr. Salvatore asked, raising an eyebrow. "You are now?"

I pressed my lips together. "Yes." I hissed.

"In that case, would you like to take a walk with me?" Mr. Salvatore asked.

"No, I would not." I snapped, getting ready to turn away when he grabbed my wrist. I started at him.

"Please?" He asked.

"I will if you get your hand off me." He released my arm and his hand print was left on my wrist. I found that odd.

Mr. Salvatore held his arm out for me to hook my arm with. I hooked my arm with his. Mr. Salvatore's smile widened. He led me to the white bridge. Below the bridge was a rapid moving river. On the other side of the bridge was a small pathway into a abandon shop.

"Mr. Salvatore-" I started.

"Damon." Mr. Salvatore, I mean Damon interrupted.

"Damon, you do realize this bridge leads to an empty old shop?" I asked him.

"Yes, Miss. Potter I do." Damon smiled. He's very confusing.

"And its Elena, Damon." I said.

Damon laughed. "Yes, Elena."

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked.

"You get a pretty view of the fireworks." Damon said, looking up into the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet.

"Oh." I said, confused.

I looked at Damon. I saw these black lines come out from under his lower eyelid. Damon quickly jerked his body. What is he? I reached up to touch his shoulder. I took a small breath and he was gone. Where did he go! I was suddenly alarmed. I saw him hiding behind a tree or trying to.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Elena, go away." Damon said rudely.

"What were those things?" I asked, not sure what to call the black lines.

Damon came out from behind the tree and the next thing I know, I'm pinned up against the tree. Damon's chest pushed against mine. The lines on his face were still here, but his teeth were suddenly sharp. I could feel my heart start to beat rapidly. I gripped the tree behind me, trying to distance myself from him.

"Don't be afraid." Damon whispered, touching my jaw. "Please don't be afraid of me."

I wasn't exactly afraid. I just needed to know what he was. Damon continued to stroke my jaw after I didn't say anything. His eyes were locked with mine. There was blue and silver ring on the finger he was stroking my jaw with. I wonder what the ring is for?

The black lines were still there. I loosened my grip from the tree. I reached up to his face and went to touch the lines. Oh, my! The black lines are veins! I reached up with my other hand and traced his pale pink lips. His sharp white teeth poked out a little, I was careful not to touch them. Damon closed his eyelids. This seems very impersonal. I barley even know Damon. He doesn't seem to mind it though. If Papa saw me doing this I'd get good slapping.

"I am not scared of you." I whispered. Damon looked relived. "Except, I need to know what you are."

Damon's face was inches from mine. This isn't proper at all. Why do I keep thinking this? Damon is obviously fine with it and so am I. It just seems...Oh, I can't explain it.

"If I tell you you'll be involved in my world and I don't want that for you." Damon muttered.

He released his grip on my waist and turned back to the bridge. My waist feels bare now. I know how all this must seem. I just met him and I'm letting him put his hands on my waist and I'm feeling his face. Except I feel like I've known Damon for life time, not just a few hours.

"I'll give you some time to think on it, I'll meet you here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Okay." Damon was gripping the railing of the bridge.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

I hurried back to the square. Momma and Papa would be wondering where I was. I am supposed to check in with them every hour, but I forgot. I saw them having a conversation with Mrs. and Mr. Blanc. Mrs. Blanc is pregnant with her first child. Mrs. Blanc is twenty six I believe and Mr. Blanc is in his early thirties. When I was little Mrs. Blanc, or Miss. Morel back then would play checkers with me and buy me a whip cream and strawberry dessert at the cafe. She was sixteen I believe and I was eight maybe? I can never remember things like this. I probably have it written down in one of my diaries though.

I still write in diaries, six complete diaries and another diary that is only halfway full.I try to write three entries a day. One in the mornings, one in the afternoons, and one at night before I go to sleep. Mr. Boredeux walked over to me. Mr. Garrett Boredeux is nineteen years old and is training to become a doctor. His father is a Lawyer and his mother used to be a teacher at the expensive private school.

I actually went there from the time I was eight to the time I was fifteenth. Before that I was home schooled by private tutors from Pairs. I graduated from the private school when I was fifteenth years old. I worked for a little while helping Mrs. Boredeux, Garrett's mother, at the private school, but soon got very bored. Next year I'm going away to college. Momma never worked and Papa is a a banker, he used to be a lawyer.

"Good evening Miss. Potter." Mr. Boredeux greeted, he kissed my hand.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Boredeux." I greeted.

"Take a walk with me?" Mr. Boredeux asked.

"I'd love to." I linked my arm with his.

We walked right past Damon. He looked angry and sad. Mr. Boredeux was chattering away. I didn't catch any of it, I was thinking of Damon. Mr. Boredeux made a sharp turn into the a dark alley way. I scrunched up my eyes. What could we possibly be doing here?

"Mr. Boredeux, I think you made a mistake. There isn't anything in this alley." I told him.

"Your right there isn't." He said.

"Then why are we-"

He interrupted me and started to try and kiss me. I struggled against his tight grip. He moved his lips down to my neck and pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my breasts. He's going to rape me. Oh, good lord help me...

"HELP!" I screamed, very loud. Louder then I ever had before.

Damon appeared out of no where and taped Mr. Boredeux on the shoulder. He jumped. Mr. boredeux was head or so taller then Damon. Damon growled and slammed Mr. Boredeux into the cement wall. I could hear his head crack.

"Don't you ever came near Elena again, or so help me god I will smash your scull to smithereens." Damon threatened.

Mr. Boredeux tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he couldn't move. Damon was to strong. I was frightened for sure. Damon dropped Mr. Boredeux, he started to run. Damon was standing there staring at me. My heart was beating rapidly, this seems to be happening to me a lot today. Some cases better then others.

I moved closer to him. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Damon growled. I knew he wasn't upset with me or maybe he was?

"Damon, are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, Elena. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at Garrett." Damon hissed Mr. Boredeux's name.

Damon's POV

I watched a girl step out of the coach. I saw her mother and father walk by, they looked and acted pretty rich. The girl stumbled on coach steps. I could only see the back of her head. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue dress. She looks nice in blue. The girl turned around, it was Katherine!

The girl put her head down and walked quickly into a corner with not many people. That's not like Katherine...Who is this girl? Why does she look like Katherine? I started at her intently. She stiffened.

I decided that it would be best for myself to introduce myself. This way I can truly know if this girl is Katherine or not. I made my way through the crowds of people and smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore. Its a pleasures to make your acquaintance." I reached for hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Elena Potter." She smiled back at me.

Her smile wasn't Katherine's devil smile. A waiter walked past us with bottles of champagne. "Champagne?" I offered.

"I'm not allowed to." Her face turned red.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a little girl." I mumbled. I knew she wasn't a little girl at all, but I felt the need to make her angry see what she does.

"I am not a little girl! I am eighteen!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You are now?"

Elena pressed her lips together. "Yes." She managed to hiss out.

"In that case, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"No, I would not!" Elena snapped turning to walk away.

I grabbed her by the wrist. Instantly feeling stupid. She glared at me. "Please?" I asked.

"I will if you get your hand off me I released her arm. I saw a hand print that I left on her wrist. I can't believe I was so stupid as to grip her wrist so strong! I tried to brush it away. I held my arm out of Elena to take. She linked her arm with mine. I smiled wider. I led her to the white bridge above the rushing river. The other side of the bridge was an abandon shop with trees which has now entered half of the building.

"Mr. Salvatore-" She started.

"Damon." I interrupted.

"Damon, you do realize this bridge leads to an empty old shop?" Elena asked me.

"Yes, Miss. Potter I do." I smiled. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"And its Elena, Damon." Elena said.

I laughed. "Yes, Elena."

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked.

"You get a pretty view of the fireworks." Damon said, looking up into the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet.

"Oh." Elena said, obviously confused.

The veins suddenly came out in my eyes. I jerked away from her. Elena reached up to touch up my shoulder. She took a small breath. I disappeared into the trees. I can't hurt her. I can't hurt her. I chanted over and over in my head.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Elena, go away." I said rudely.

"What were those things?" She asked. Clearly meaning the veins.

I walked out slowly from behind the tree, I grabbed Elena and pinned her up against a tree. Her chest was pushed up against mine. I had my hands tightly pressed on her waist, but not to much so I would hurt her. Like I did when I grabbed her wrist. Elena's waist was so tiny compared to my huge hands. I could hear her heart beating fast, then faster, and then faster. Elena gripped the tree behind her, trying to get away from me.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered, stroking her jaw. "Please don't be afraid of me."

She didn't say anything. I just continually stroked her jaw. Hoping she wouldn't be scared. I caught her staring at the ring Emily Bennett gave me. The ring lets me walk in the sunlight.

Elena loosened her grip on the tree. She reached her head up to my face. She traced my veins. Elena gasped, when she realized they were veins. She took her other hand and pressed her finger pads to my lips, skipping over my fangs, but gently rubbing my lips. I closed my eyes, relaxing a bit. This would seem wrong to anyone who saw, especially since we just met.

"I'm not scared of you." Elena whispered. I let me face loosen. "Except, I need to know what you are."

I brought my face inches from hers. I wonder what her father might think if he saw us.

"If I tell you you'll be involved in my world and I don't want that for you." I muttered, releasing my grip on her waist.

I got involved with Katherine and look where that got me, it got me turned into a vampire. I turned my back on her and held tightly onto the bridge railing. Even though I don't know Elena at all, but she seems so comfortable with me touching her. I don't even know this girl, but I feel like I've know Elena for a life time, not just a few hours.

"I'll give you some time to think on it, I'll meet you here tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Okay" I said.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

She turned and left. Come back Elena, come back. Please Elena? What am I doing? Damon get a grip she can't hear you! I had to keep shouting things at myself. I went back to the town square. There was little voice in my head telling me that I was following Elena. I am not following Elena, now shut up.

A man came up to Elena and asked if she wanted to take a walk. Elena excepted just like that. I clenched my teeth. The worst part was Elena didn't say anything when they walked past me. I saw the man lead Elena into a dark alley. I tried to follow, but got delayed by the crowd. I made my way out of the crowd when I heard.

"HELP!" It was Elena's voice. I disappeared to the tops of the buildings, looking for the alley.

I saw the man grabbing Elena's breasts. I lost it and jumped down from the building. I tapped the man on the shoulder. The man was a foot or two taller then me, so he tried to look all brave. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Elena winced when she heard his head crack.

"Don't you ever come near Elena again, or so help me god I will smash you scull to smithereens." I threatened.

I dropped him and he started to run like crazy. Elena breathing heavily and her heartbeat was beating rapidly. I stared at her. She walked closer to me.

"Thank you." Elena thanked me.

"You don't need to thank me." I growled, not meaning to growl at her. I was just so mad at that terrible man!

"Damon are you mad at me?" Elena asked. Now I felt bad, I didn't mean for her to think I was mad at her.

"No, Elena. I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at Garrett." I hissed Garrett's name.

Elena stood on her toes and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stood like this for a long while, I finally pulled away. I saw a small tear in the dress on her chest. I could see her corset.

"Elena, wrap your shawl around your chest." I commanded her.

"What why?" Elena asked, then looked down and quickly pulled her shawl on.

"I'll tell you what I am." I said, slowly. Elena looked up with wide eyes. "I'm a vampire."

"Your...your a...vampire?" Elena gasped.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

"No." Elena shook her head.

Um...lol Edward Bella moment... Anyway hope you like this so far. I've written a couple fan fics for TVD, but they were never very good. I hope you like this one. Here are the links for clothes that Elena was wearing.

Elena's Blue Festival Dress: /pin/137641332333635026/

Damon's Festival Suit: . /tumblr_m73zt0PUcw1rx4llyo1_


	2. Chapter 2 The Btch and the Ripper

Elena's POV  
I laid in bed, tracing patterns on my nightgown. Tonight has been exquisite. I met prince charming, well to me anyway. I'm not sure if Damon even likes me. I can't believe he's a vampire, that's what surprised me the most! Damon and I are meeting up tomorrow, I plan on asking him a bunch of questions about being a vampire. It seems quite interesting.  
The main question I want to ask is how you become a vampire. I also would like Damon to tell me his story, I mean how he became a vampire. I know he has a brother, Stefan Salvatore, he's a vampire also. I think Stefan still lives in America. I've never been to American, I'd like to go someday.  
I didn't bother telling Papa and Momma about the incident with Mr. Boreduex, they wouldn't believe me. Momma would say "Don't be ridiculous Mr. Boreduex is a fine young man." and Papa would say "Don't you lie to me or I'll ground you."  
I don't mined being grounded, but I want to see Damon. I don't plan on getting grounded anytime soon. Suddenly my doors to my balcony flew open, a cold gust of wind made me shiver. What on earth could have made that? I quickly jumped out of bed and shut the doors. It was still chilly in the room. I put more logs into the fireplace, to get a bigger flame. I sat down on the rug that is in front of the fireplace.  
"Sorry for letting the cold air into the room." A deep voice said from behind me.  
I jumped. Damon was standing, looking down at me. I had my hand over my heart. My chest was going up and down real fast. Damon wasn't in his suit anymore, he had on a white shirt with brown trousers. I started at him, with my mouth hanging wide open. How in the world did he get up here? I'm on the fourth floor!  
"Its...its okay." I stuttered.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you either." Damon sat down next to me.  
"No harm done." I smiled, even though I was still a little shaken up.  
"Your hearts beating very fast." Damon raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I'm a little shaken up yes." I laughed. "This may seem like a silly question, but how did you get up here?"  
"I jumped." Damon laid down.  
"You..jumped?" I asked, trying to contemplate what he just told me.  
He just laughed. "I'll show you someday."  
"Alright." I was still confused, I remember when I was in grade school the boys would have jumping contests to see who was stronger. The highest anyone could reach was four feet and that was the tallest boy in my class.  
Damon was playing with the white lace on the end of my nightgown. Damon's blue eyes pierced my dark brown ones. He slowly sat up and took my face in his hands. I knew where this was going. I've never actually kissed a boy before. I closed my eyes. I kept anticipating when he'd kiss me already, but every time I thought he would he didn't.  
"Kiss me already." I whispered, reaching to wrap my arms around his neck.  
I then felt his warm lips on my own. Its different, not at all like I expected. It was soft and tender not at all like when Mr. Boreduex forced himself on me. That was rough and hard. Damon broke away. He rested his forehead on mine.  
Damon's POV  
I watched Elena through the window, she looked beautiful in her nightgown. I could tell she wasn't asleep her breathing was to fast. This seems odd standing on a girls balcony watching her sleep, but I am an odd man. I slowly opened the doors then disappeared, I went to the ceiling so Elena wouldn't see me. She bolted up from her bed and hurried to shut the doors. I watched Elena put another log in the fire and sit down in front of it.  
"Sorry for letting the cold air in." I apologized.  
Elena jumped and turned to look at me. She started out me for a few moments with her mouth wide open. I walked closer to her. "Its...its okay." She stuttered.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you either." I sat down next to her.  
"No harm done." Elena smiled.  
Your hearts beating very fast." I commented, raising an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I'm a little shaken up yes." Elena laughed. "This may seem like a silly question, but how did you get up here?"  
It's not a silly question. I would understand the confusion."I jumped." I then laid down.  
"You...jumped?" Elena asked, her eyebrows knitted together.  
I laughed. "I'll show you someday."  
"Alright." Elena still looked really confused.  
I reached for the white lace on the end of her nightgown. I started at her, she started back. I can't believe I haven't frightened her off yet. You would think by now she would be screaming bloody murder. I started at her lips, her beautiful soft lips. I slowly sat up and took her small face in my hands. She closed her eyes. I kept wanting to kiss her, but not hurt her. I'm not the best at controlling my thirst.  
"Kiss me already." Elena whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
I pressed my lips to hers. Elena didn't kiss anything like Katherine, hers were innocent and tender. Katherine's were rough and forceful. I didn't want to slip up, so I broke the kiss. I laid my forehead on hers. I dropped my hands to her waist.  
"Goodnight Elena." I whispered then disappeared.  
Elena's POV  
"Goodnight Elena." Damon whispered the disappeared.  
I stood up and opened my balcony doors, I stepped out to the balcony. The tile was freezing on my bare feet. There was a light breeze, it ruffled my hair. I held onto the railing.  
"Goodnight Damon." I said aloud.  
The next morning when I awoke my balcony doors were open and the sun was shining in on my bed. That's strange...Oh, well maybe I just forgot to close it. Maggie was scurrying around my room dusting and mopping the hardwood.  
"Oh, good Elena your up." Maggie smiled. "You'll never guess who arrived."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Lets just say his name starts with a J...?" Maggie hinted.  
"Jeremey!" I asked, excitedly.  
Maggie smiled and nodded. I raced out of bed and went to change out of my nightgown. Papa would not have me running around the house in a nightdress. Maggie took one of corsets out from the cubored and quickly strapped me in. I dressed in a purple dress with tassels, ribbon, and ruffled sleeves. I slipped on my purple shoes with a slight heel.  
I opened my bedroom door and picked up my dress as I ran down the marble staircase. Jeremy was standing talking with Momma. "Jeremy!" I yelled, running to give him a hug.  
He picked me up and swung me around."I've missed you so much." Jeremy squeezed me to tight.  
"Jeremy, can't breath." I gasped out.  
"Sorry." He apologized setting me down.  
Hattie walked in from the dinning room with Mallory on her hip. Mallory squirmed out of Hattie's arms. "Auntie Lena!" Mallory yelled, running to give me a hug. I picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
"Your so much more bigger then when I last saw you!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm a big girl now, I'm five years old." Mallory giggled.  
I laughed quietly to myself. "Hi, Hattie." I smiled.  
"Good afternoon Elena." Hattie smiled.  
"Afternoon?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, sleepyhead. Its three o'clock." Jeremy laughed, putting his arm on my shoulder.  
Three o'clock? Oh, lord! Damon must think I stood him up. I slipped under Jeremy's arm. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I apologized.  
"Where are you going young lady?" Papa asked.  
"You know the festival last night? Yes, well I met a very interesting gentleman and I was supposed to meet him on two o'clock in the town square. I over slept and now he probably thinks I forgot about him." I explained.  
"Who is this boy?" Papa asked.  
"Damon Salvatore." I replied.  
"He's a little old for you." Papa said.  
"Don't worry Papa, were just friends." I lied. We weren't just friends and we weren't in a relationship.  
"Alright, invite him to our party." Papa said gruffly then went into the sitting room.  
I forgot about our annual ball my family hosts. We host a ball once a year around July twenty seventh. You didn't exactly need an invention to come, you just showed up and started talking or dancing. I think Damon would like to come, but I'm not sure if he likes dancing...  
Our butler Fagin walked in. "Miss. Potter, there is a man outside here to see you."  
"Oh, that must be Damon." I muttered to myself.  
"Damon?" Jeremy questioned.  
"He's just a friend Jeremy." I huffed. I know I'm a lying and lying is one of the sins of the bible, but technically so is Damon. Damon would be considered a demon from hell.  
I opened my front door, Jeremy following closely behind me. "Damon!" I called, he was admiring the garden.  
"I thought you forgot about me, I went see what was holding you up. I see now." Damon gestured to Jeremy.  
I walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. "He his my brother Damon." I hissed. Mallory came running out of the house and Hattie was chasing after her. "And that is Jeremy's wife, Hattie, and their daughter, Mallory."  
"I'm sorry for thinking otherwise." Damon mumbled, looking down.  
"That is perfectly alright, it just proves you care." I let go of his wrist. "Bye Jeremy, Hattie, Mallory."  
"Bye bye Auntie Lena." Mallory waved as her mother scooped her up into her arms.  
I linked my arm with Damon's. When we were off my property, I looked up to Damon and smiled at him. The sun was shining brightly down on us. I should have brought my parassel.  
"Hattie's a cute little girl." Damon told me.  
I nodded. "Oh, I forgot. My father wanted me to invite you to the annual ball we host. Will you come?" I asked.  
It looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. "That depends on if you would like me there or not?" Damon asked.  
"Of course I'd want you to come, Silly." I punched Damon lightly in the arm  
He chuckled.  
My stomach suddenly growled. I forgot to eat lunch. Its not lady like for a women stomach to rumble. Damon laughed. "I'll buy you lunch."  
Damon pulled me closer to him as we passed Mr. Boreduex. I clung to his arm. That man scared me more then death. Death, I knew was peaceful. I'm not afraid to die, I wouldn't mind it either. I'm not going to kill myself though, I'll let nature take its courses and let God choose when its my time to arrive at the golden walked us into a very expensive Italian restaurant. The chefs and the waiters here only spoke Italian. Momma made me take Italian as a young girl.  
"Damon, do you know Italian?" I whispered.  
"No, do I need to?" Damon asked.  
"The chefs and waiters here only speak Italian." I laughed quietly.  
"I knew I'd run into this problem sometime after I moved here." Damon muttered.  
"That's alright, I'll translate." I took Damon's arm and walked him over to my favorite waiter and chef who were having an intense conversation.  
"Elena Potter! Bentornati a Jordan!" Chef Jordan said, when he noticed me. "  
"Benvenuto!" Waiter Nicholace exclaimed.  
"Chef Jordan, Nicolace cameriere questo è il mio amico Damon Salvatore." I intrudced. "Damon this is Chef Jordan and waiter Nicolace."  
"Nice to meet you." Damon held out his hand.  
"Piacere di conoscerla." I translated.  
"Ti troverò un tavolo della finestra, mi segua." Waiter Nicolace said.  
"I'll find you a window table, follow me." I whispered to Damon.  
Waiter Nicolace lead us to a table towards the back of the dinning room, not a lot of people where dinning. Damon sat across from me. The seats were hard black chairs with a red cushion. Waiter Nicolace handed each of us a menu.  
"How am I supposed to order?" Damon asked.  
"What are you in the mood for? I'll tell you where it is on the menu and I'll tell you how to say it." I stiffened a giggle.  
"Pizza and a chocolate milkshake?" Damon asked.  
"Say, Lascio a voi a decidere il vostro pasto." I told him. "They make the best chocolate desserts here."  
"I don't know if I can say that." Damon hesitated.  
"Its easy, just say. Lascio a voi a decidere il vostro pasto." I told him again.  
"Lascio a voi a decidere il vostro pasto." Damon said, his accent a little flat.  
"Great." I smiled.  
Waiter Nicolace walked back up to are table. "E 'la coppia felice pronta per ordinare?"  
"Non siamo una coppia." I lied. "Siamo pronti a ordinare, però, avrò parmigiano pasta e succo d'arancia per favore e Damon avranno ... " I gesutred to Damon.  
"Lascio a voi a decidere il vostro pasto." Damon said, still flat on his accent.  
"Ottimo per la prima volta con la lingua italiana!" Waiter Nicolace patted Damon on the back He then left to tell Chef Jordan our orders.  
Damon stared at me again. His hand was just a finger length away from mine. If I stretched my arm just a little...No, Elena that wouldn't be proper. Then again neither was anything either of us did. I've only known him for two short days. Oh, Elena. Why do you always talk about or rather think about Damon and how you barley know him and you two don't do anything proper. There's that darn voice again. I sighed.  
"Elena, are you alright?" Damon asked, snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yes, why would you ask?" I asked.  
"Waiter Nicolace came by and silvered our food." Damon pointed to the food in front of me.  
"Oh, I was daydreaming I suppose." I tried to smile.  
He started at me questionably, but went right back to eating his pizza. I think pizza first become popular in American in the late 1700s, but I'm not entairly sure. We finished the rest of our meal in silence. Damon paid the bill and I hooked my arm with his again.  
Damon knew I wanted to talk. He lead us through the swarms of people. He walked us off the main roads and onto a dusty old trail.  
"I hope you don't mind getting your hands a little dirty." Damon said.  
"I don't mind. Before I wanted boys to notice me and I would run around with all the boys and play pirates and all that. It stopped though in the fith grade though." I got angry at the very thought of the despicable ogre.  
"Care to share?" Damon asked. I gave him a sideways stare.  
"Alright. There was this girl, Ellen, she thought she was better then everyone because her parents were very very rich. At the time my father wasn't very rich. Ellen would tease me about it. My mother would always make me wear really frilly dresses that I didn't like and in the fith grade all the boys stopped wanting to play with me because of Ellen teasing me, saying that I had crushes on all the boys when I didn't. After that I wore the frilly dresses, did my work quietly in class, and never talked much. I'm usually not even this talkative." I finished.  
"Quite an interesting story." Damon acknowledged.  
"Hardly." I scoffed. "Now tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."  
"Everything?" Damon raised an eyebrow.  
"Everything." I answered.  
Damon then stared at me and his eyebrows were scrunched together. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Of course, I'm just trying to imagine you in a frilly dress and running around playing in the mud with the boys and all that. I'm having a hard time." Damon laughed.  
I laughed along with him. "Anyway onto your story. Start from when you were a little boy and go from there." I encouraged.  
"Hmmm." Damon thought. When I was a little boy I was a trouble maker, I'd always be getting into mischief that would cause me to get a spanking. Which I got quite contently. My father, Giuseppe Salvatore, was very distant. At the time I didn't know, but he and the other founding families were hunting vampires. My mother, Tabitha Salvatore, was sweet and very pretty. She was around me the most. My mother knew about my father hunting vampires and she didn't like it. Not because she was afraid he'd get hurt, she wanted the hunters to leave the vampires in peace. She really was a kind women. Then when I was four years old, my mother got pregnant. She died during childbirth, for the longest time I went even go near my baby brother because I thought he killed her. After a while though I realized my father wasn't going to take of him so I would. As we got older we grew more and more distant from our father. One day a beautiful women arrived with a friend and her daughter and a servant. The women's name was Katherine Pierce, the friends name was Pearl, and her daughter Annabeth. At the time we didn't know what they were, they were vampires. There servant Emily Bennett was a witch, I think she died recently. This was actually a few months ago. Anyway Katherine warmed her way into Stefan's heart first. I was away fighting in the war, I came back and was introduced to Katherine. She was compelling us to love her and let her drink our blood. Compelling is something vampires can do to make human do something. Anyway Katherine had sexual actions with both me and my brother until our father suspected she was a vampire and filled Stefan's water with vervain. Vervain is something you can wear in a piece of jewelry or drink or eat so that you can be compelled or a vampire can't drink your blood without getting very weak. Katherine went to drink Stefan's blood, but became ill and our father took her away to be burned in a church with all the other vampires. That plan didn't work so well they ended up trapping them in tomb that is still in Mystic Falls. We went to go and save Katherine, but our father shot us. We had Katherine's blood in our system, which means since we died we were turned into vampires. You become a vampire by having enough of a vampires blood in your system when you die. We awoke and thought Katherine was either burned in the church or stuck in tomb. Emily promised Katherine she'd help us if something ever happened to her. Emily gave Stefan and I rings so we can walk in the sunlight." Damon showed me his blue ring. Emily told us to make the transformation complete we would have to drink human blood. Stefan left our hide out to see our father. Our father was terrified, he knew what Stefan was because he saw with his own eyes that we were dead. Our father tried to stake Stefan and Stefan pointed the stake on instinct at him instead and accidentally not knowing his own strength stabbed him in the heart. Then with all the blood dripping from his system Stefan drank his blood. I wanted to die, I was without Katherine and I wanted to be dead. One night before I would die if I didn't drink human blood he brought a innocent fifteenth year old girl for me to drink. Stefan of course compelled the girl to not be afraid. I wouldn't take her blood though so Stefan cut her in the stomach. Tha'ts when I lost it and killed her. That is how I became a vampire. Soon after thought Stefan also known as the ripper was killing carelessly until he met a girl, Alexia. She was going to try and help him. That is when I knew was in good hands and I could leave. That's when I moved to Italy and met you." Damon smiled at the end.  
"I'm sorry all that happened to you..."I trailed off.  
"Don't worry about it." Damon brushed his lips against my hair, trying to make it look natural. "There is something you should know though, Katherine looks exactly like you. She was born though in the 1400s though. I believe you are her doppelganger."  
"Doppelganger? I thought that was a myth." I said, confused.  
Damon pulled a picture out of his jacket and handed it to me. There was girl with brown eye, brown hair, and tan skin. She looked exactly like me. It was scary, terrifying. Wasn't there something about if you ever met your doppelganger one of you would have to kill the other? I would have no chance against a vampire.  
"Da...Damon...did you only...come up to me...because I looked like her?" I asked.  
"At first yes. I had to make sure you weren't her. I know though that your nothing like her, your sweet, kind, and is capable of love." Damon touched my cheek. "Elena watch out!"  
"What-AHHHHHHHH." I screamed, I fell backwards down a hole.  
What on earth is a huge hole doing here? "Elena? Are you okay?" Damon called.  
"I think I might have sprained my wrist, but besides that I'm perfect." I shouted up.  
"I'm going to come down there and get you." Damon shouted.  
"How are you supposed to get us back up?" I asked.  
"Remember when I said I would show you how I can jump from the ground to high heights?" Damon asked.  
"Of course I do!" I exclaimed.  
Damon jumped down into the hole like it was nothing. "I'm going to need you to hold onto my neck."  
I hooked my good arm around his neck and clung. I took my other arm and tried to wrap it around his neck without hurting my wrist. Damon grabbed my waist and lifted me a little so my feet were barley touching the ground. He then just made a jump and we were out of the hole.  
My hair suddenly felt very wet. Damon made a face. "Elena did you hit your head?" He asked.  
I felt the back of my hair, blood covered my hand. Damon's veins and fangs came out. He took a few deep breaths. The veins and fangs went away. I suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground. Everything went black.  
Damon's POV  
My fangs and veins suddenly came out. I took a few deep breaths and I was fine. Her blood smelled delectable. I wouldn't hurt her though. Suddenly Elena fell to the ground. I quickly picked her up and ran into town. I would bring her home first then rush and get a doctor.  
Elena's house was on the outside of town. I quickly rang the doorbell of the house. The butler opened the door.  
"Oh, my lord! What on earth happened? Master Potter, Lady Potter, Mr. Potter!" The butler shouted.  
Elena's father and brother came out of the study and Elena's mother came out of the sitting room with Elena's sister in law.  
"What happened!?" Mr. Potter roared.  
"She fell over and hit her head and I believe sprained her wrist." I told him.  
"Bring her in here. Fagin fetch a doctor!" Mr. Potter commanded.  
I followed him up the stairs and into a room which looked like a sick room. I laid her down on the bed. "You may leave now Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Potter told me.  
"Yes, Sir." I hurried down the stairs.  
Fagin arrived shortly with a doctor, he hurried up the stairs. Elena's mother and Hattie were sitting on the loveseat in the sitting room. Mr. Potter, Elena's brother was pacing. The pacing was starting to get on my nerves.  
"Mr. Potter, do you know pacing is bad for the brain in a worried situation?" I asked.  
"Why don't you just shut up! You haven't even been to college and you don't know anything about anything!" Mr. Potter yelled.  
I shut my eyes and breathed in and breathed out. My fists were balled into fists. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing?" Hattie asked.  
I took another breath. "I am trying not to loose me temper in front of you two." I gestured to Hattie and Elena's mother. "It would be disrespectful and rude."  
"I like him." Mrs. Potter whispered to quiet for anyone to hear except Hattie who she was talking to and me who had vampire hearing.  
The doctor came down the stairs. "Miss. Potter should be alright. Her wrist is fine, just a little bruise. She lost a lot of blood in her head, but I gave her a transplant and she should recover in a week or so. I'm putting her on strict bed rest." The doctor explained, then he left.  
"I'll be going. It has been a pleasure meet you Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. Tell Elena I said goodbye. I'm sorry for this issue that is partly my fault. Good day." I quickly walked out of the house.  
Elena's POV  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry then became clearer. I was in my bedroom, Momma was sitting on the edge of my bed and Papa standing at the head. Jeremy was standing next to Papa and Hattie was sitting on the other edge with a bouncing Mallory on her lap.  
"Thank the lord your okay." Momma said, hugging me.  
I winced a little. Papa was the next to give me a hug then so on down the line. Then they all left me to rest. Maggie brought up a glass of water and bread and butter. I tried to eat the bread and butter, but it tasted bitter. The water was good though, my throat was dry and it hurt every time I cough.  
I was disappointed when I found out Damon didn't stay. I still don't know everything about him, his favorite color, his favorite food, I don't know any of that. Its half past five. Supper is being served in the dinning room.  
The doctor put me on strict bed rest for a week or two. He also said I should drink a lot of liquid, water mostly. The doctor also gave me a few morphine packets to calm the pain, if I should get any. My wrist isn't broken, just slightly bruised. My head is fine now that the doctor stitched me up. He'll be back next week to check and see if I can get the stitches out. The doctor said I should be fine to go the the ball though. Which I was happy about.  
I finished off my fifth glass of water. I shut my eyes hoping to fall asleep and dream. Sleep didn't come quickly. I groaned and shifted to the left side of my bed. There was something hard on my bed. Maybe under the mattress? I felt around with my hand. Wait, this isn't something its someone. I looked up to see the persons face. I saw Damon's blue eyes looking at me. I relaxed.  
"Damon?" I asked.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Do you want me to go?" Damon asked.  
"No!" I took hold of his arm.  
"I wont go then. I just wanted to make sure your alright." Damon said, stroking my hair.  
"I'm alright. The doctor put me on strict bed rest for a week and he's going to come back next week to unstitch my stitches and I should be fine." I explained.  
"Then you should lay down." Damon pushed my shoulders down.  
I did as he said. "I still want to know more about you." I said.  
"Alright, but after me were moving on to you. Now what do you want to know?" Damon asked.  
"Your favorite color, food, hobbies, anything like that." I said.  
"My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is chicken, some hobbies I have are playing the piano, dancing, painting, and cooking." Damon said.  
Hmmm, Damon does like dancing. "Enough about me, tell me about you." Damon promoted.  
"My father and I never had a very close relationship. My mother and I have relationship that is close enough for me to tell her my feelings, but she always takes my father sides on most everything. My brother was six when I was born. We've always had a good relationship, I'm closer to him then my father or mother. When I was twelve my brother went away to college. This is the third time I've seen him since he went to college. One for his marriage and a second time for Mallory's birth. I've been all alone for a while...Anyway I guess you could say I became depressed, I'd never had any friends. When I reached sixteen though more and more people, mostly boys, wanted to talk to me. I always turned them down, saying I wasn't interested. My father was mad, he kept telling me he wasn't always going to be there. I knew that, I know that. I don't." I knew if I continued to talk Damon would think I'm crazy.  
"Elena?" Damon asked.  
"Sorry, what?" I asked.  
"You stopped talking." Damon looked concerned.  
"It was making me upset to talk about it...I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"No, its perfectly alright. You just seemed a little confused." Damon acknowledged.  
"I'll tell you more some other time, I'm getting quite tired." I yawned and the blushed.  
Ladies were not supposed to yawn in front of people. Damon just chuckled quietly. I curled up into Damon's side. He rubbed small circles on my back. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Its been one week since my accident. Damon visits me every night and sometimes during the day if Papa will let him. The doctor took the stitches out of my head yesterday. I found out recently that Jeremy and his family are buying a house and staying in Italy. Which made me very happy. Tonight I'm babysitting Mallory while Papa, Momma, Jeremy, and Hattie are at the Boreduex's dinner party. There leaving soon and won't be back until midnight. Hattie was nervous about leaving me with Mallory since I just got the stitches out of my head. Momma and I had to reassure her everything would be fine. At first though Hattie wanted one of the servants to be here to take care of us, but I told her it wasn't necessary. Also its the servants day off and I wouldn't want them working.  
I had Mallory on my hip we waved goodbye to everyone as they went to get into the stage coach. "Now, Miss. Mallory what would you like to do tonight?" I asked.  
"I want to..." Mallory put her finger on her chin. "Play dollys!"  
"Alright, why don't you go upstairs while Auntie Lena gets us a treat." I set her down and she ran up the stairs.  
Our cook Lucinda made three batches of Sweet Potato Fritters. There very sweet though and Hattie and Jeremy wouldn't want me spoiling Mallory. I put four fritters on a plate, two for each of us. I also poured two warm glasses of milk. I hurried up the stairs two the spare bedroom Mallory was staying in. We used some of my old baby things, like a rocking chair, white curtains with rosebuds, and other things to make Mallory more conferable in her room.  
Mallory was sitting on the floor with all of her dolls, she had three dolls. They were china dolls. One doll has red hair and a blue dress, her name is Abigail. Another doll has blond hair and a red dress, her name is Macy. The other doll has brown hair and a green dress, her name is Lucy. I have a few china dolls myself, but there to old to play with now.  
"Abigail is going to take a nap right now. Auntie Lena you can be the brown haired doll, Lucy because you have brown hair. I'll be Macy because I have blond hair." Mallory explained.  
"Alright." I smiled.  
We played dolls for an hour. By this time we'd finished the fritters and the milk, it was nine o'clock. A half an hour past her bedtime. Mallory looked like she would fall asleep anytime. I put away her dolls and changed her into her nightgown. I laid her in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
I would stay up until everyone is back, just in case there are any problems. Papa's gun is above the mantel. I was taught to use a gun a young age because before we were rich we lived in a pretty scary neighborhood. I've never needed to use one before, but just in case Papa would say. I sat in Momma's rocking chair needle pointing. I was making a pillow with my name on the front.  
BANG! I jumped. Our they home already? I set down my needle point and quietly crept into the kitchen. There was a man putting jam on a piece of bread. What on earth.  
"Good evening Elena." I realized it was Damon.  
I walked closer to him and punched him on the shoulder. "You scared me."  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to walk through the front door." Damon apologized.  
"Its alright." I stole his last piece of bread.  
"Hey!" Damon whined.  
I took a bite. "Fine you can have it, but only if you give me something in return?" I hinted, he obviously knew what I wanted.  
Damon took my face and carefully placed his lips on mine. I know he has to be hesitant and careful because of his thirst. Every time we kiss, he tries to make it last longer. I didn't see his veins or fangs as often anymore. I broke the kiss allowing myself to breath. Damon pulled me into a hug, brushing his lips against my neck.  
"Auntie Lenna?" I heard a small voice ask from behind us.  
I let go of Damon and turned to face Mallory "Yes, sweetie?"  
"First of all why is Damon here?" Mallory asked.  
"That hurt Malls, that really hurt." Damon pouted.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Damon." Mallory went running over to his leg and gave it a hug.  
Mallory has taken quite a liking to Damon the past few times hes been here. She then reached up for me to pick her up. I rested her on my hip.  
"Now why did you come down stairs?" I asked her.  
"I was sleeping when I heard a noise in my bedroom. I opened my eyes and there were people in my bedroom! A boy and a girl, the girl looked exactly like you Auntie Lenna. I thought it was you at first, but you told me to go downstairs or I'd be killed and now I'm scared!" Mallory exclaimed.  
I looked up at Damon wide eyed. His teeth were clenched together. Damon took my shoulders and brought me and Mallory to his chest and walked us carefully upstairs.  
"Wait in here." Damon commanded, positioning me outside Mallory's bedroom.  
Damon's POV  
"Good evening Elena." I smiled, putting jam and a few pieces of bread.  
I could hear Elena walk closer to me, she punched me in the shoulder. It actually hurt. "You scared me."  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to walk through the front door." I apologized.  
"Its alright." She huffed. Elena reached around my waist and stole a piece of my jelly bread. "Hey!" I whined.  
Elena took a bite. "Fine you can have it, but only if you give me something in return?" Elena hinted.  
I knew what she wanted. I took her face in my hands, slowly and planted my lips on hers. Every time we kiss, I try to make it last longer. It proves to me that I'm getting better. She broke away to breath. I pulled her into a hug. We stood like that for a few moments before we heard a small voice from behind us.  
"Auntie Lenna?" Mallory asked.  
Elena let go of and me and turned to her. "Yes, sweetie?" Elena asked.  
Elena is so great with children. I wonder how hers will turn out. Elena wants to spend the rest of her life, undead or alive with me. It just won't work like that, she'll miss out on everything. This is not a life I'd choose for her. I know it will break her heart when I eventually have to leave, but it will be for the best.  
"First of all, why is Damon here?" Mallory asked.  
"That hurt Malls, that really hurt." I pretended to be upset.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Damon." Mallory rushed over to give my legs a hug.  
Mallory then reached up for Elena, she rested her on her hip. "Now, why did you come down stairs?"  
"I was sleeping when I heard a noise in my bedroom. I opened my eyes and there were people in my bedroom! A boy and a girl, the girl looked exactly like you Auntie Lenna. I thought it was you at first, but you told me to go downstairs or I'd be killed and now I'm scared!" Mallory exclaimed.  
Oh shit. What is Katherine doing here? I thought she was dead...and who the heck is with her? If its Stefan, I swear to god...Elena's brown eyes suddenly went wide. I pulled Elena and Mallory closer to my chest and walked up the stairs. I told Elena to wait outside the room.  
I entered Mallory's room and sure enough the evil bitch herself was standing there clinging to the ripper himself. "What are you two doing here?" I hissed.  
"Well, I figured since I'm not dead...All three of us can have a little fun?" Katherine asked, smiling.  
"I don't do those things anymore. I honestly don't care about either of you." I growled.  
"To bad." Katherine sighed.  
"Are you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" Stefan asked with a smirk.  
"Do you promise not to hurt Mallory or Elena?" I asked.  
"We promise." They said at the same time.  
"Elena, Mallory please come in here." Elena entered the room. Mallory had her head laid on Elena's shoulder.  
I reached my hand out for her back and pulled her close. "Mallory, huh?" Katherine smiled. "Who's is she?"  
"Hattie's and Jeremy's, my brother and sister in law." Elena said, bravely. "I'd rather we continue this discussion downstairs, if you will let me put my niece to bed."  
"Very well." Katherine trudged down the stairs with Stefan.  
Elena's POV  
"Compel her." I command.  
Damon's blue eyes pierced Mallory's grey ones. "You will forgot all this happened. All you know is that you and Elena played dolls then you went to sleep."  
"I played dolls and went to sleep." Mallory said.  
"Now go to sleep." Damon commanded.  
Mallory shut her eyes and fell limp in my arms. I set her down in her bed and tucked Mallory in. Damon took a blue necklace out of his pocket and slipped it around my neck. "Whats this for?" I asked.  
"Verbena." Damon whispered.  
Which means vervain in Italian. Oh, the necklace must be fulled with vervain. Damon already had me putting vervain in my water. Damon has picked up some Italian and Bulgarian. Katherine knows Bulgarian though, Italian would be a better choice. Damon placed his hand on the center of my back and guided me down the stairs. Katherine was lounging on the couch and Stefan standing at her side, waiting to abide her every need.  
"Why are you here?" Damon asked.  
"To visit you of course, but sadly you're busy." Katherine pouted.  
I felt Damon's hand tighten on my back. "Yes, sadly I am busy." Damon growled.  
"Pity, pity." Katherine mumbled.  
Stefan whispered something into Katherine's ear, that I couldn't understand. Damon gripped my back even tighter, it hurt a little, but I ignored it. My eyes flickered to the clock, ten thirty.  
"You don't need to hurt her." Damon growled.  
I heard a huge crash. Katherine held Damon against the wall, he struggled to get leave her grip. My eyes went wide and suddenly everything was black.

* * *

I speak Italian, but I didn't think to give translations. You can just go to to bing or google translator and figure out what there saying. Feel free to say whatever you think about this story :P


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires

Elena's POV  
I gasped and started to squirm. "Elena, Elena, shhh." Someone soothed. I looked up to see Damon's worried face. His shirt was ripped and his hair all out of place.  
"Damon?" I asked.  
"Yes?" Damon asked, kneeling next to me.  
"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"Stefan, snapped your neck." Damon whispered.  
"Snapped, snapped my neck? Then how...am I...alive?" I asked, completely puzzled.  
"I fed you some of my blood." Damon explained.  
"How...how did that heal me?" I asked.  
"I gave you my blood which can heal injurers." Damon explained.  
"But, I thought that made you a vampire?" I asked. Am I vampire?  
"Only if you die with vampire blood in your system." Damon explained.  
"I'm not a vampire?" I asked for conformation.  
"No." Damon concluded.  
"Oh." I mumbled.  
"Oh?" He questioned. I didn't say anything. Damon took my face in his hands. "Why did you say oh?" His voice was full of authority.  
"I...I want...to be...a...a...vampire." I stuttered, not looking Damon directly in the eye.  
"What?" Damon hissed. I kept quite. "You think being a vampire would be fun? Its not! I have to live off human blood! I'm a monster!"  
Damon threw a lantern that was sitting on my nigh table. He slammed me into the wall. Showing me his veins, fangs, and blood shot eyes. I gasped, more of because I was suprised he could be this violent, well to me at least, not because I was scared. He noticed my expression and must have thought I was scared. He turned away and slammed his fists in the other wall.  
I walked up behind him, quietly. Even though Damon could here me. "Damon, your not a monster. Your a beautiful creature." I whispered, slipping under his arms so are faces were near touching.  
"How can you say that?" Damon asked.  
His face still looked evil, but it didn't scare me. "I can say that because its true." I kissed him on the cheek. "I still want to be a vampire."  
He sighed. "You are not becoming a vampire as long as I'm around."  
"Your going to let me grow old and die?" I asked.  
"We aren't having this discussion now. Your family is home." Damon said, then disappeared.  
I took in a deep breath. The room suddenly felt cold. I brushed the feeling away and hurried down the stairs. Hattie looked really tired as did Momma. Papa and Jeremy were laughing about something.  
"Have a nice time?" I asked.  
"Wonderful." Papa said.  
"That's good." I smiled.  
"Was Mallory any trouble?" Hattie asked.  
"No, Hattie. She was a perfect angel." I reassured.  
"Good, good. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Jeremy." Hattie nodded to the rest of us.  
"As am I, goodnight everyone." Momma said, she kissed me on my forehead and walked up the marble steps.  
"I am going to bed too, but is there anything either of you need before I go?" I asked.  
"No, you may go." Papa said.  
I curtsied and then hurried up the steps. As I expected Damon was sitting on my bed. He was starring at the moon. The room was still quite cold. I placed some logs in the fireplace and some kindling. I lit the fire with a match. Then went to sit by Damon.  
"I'm sorry, about earlier." I whispered.  
"Don't be sorry." Damon touched my cheek.  
"You seem upset, are you alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." He murmured.  
"I'm going to put on my nightdress." I said.  
Something is wrong. Why won't Damon tell me? I entered my changing room. Suddenly I realized that I couldn't unbutton my dress or my corset because Maggie isn't working. Usually I would have Momma do it, but she's already in bed. Should I ask Damon...I don't know if he'll do it though.  
"Damon..." I mumbled, opening the door. Damon was at my side in a second.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"This is going to be a little...odd, but uh...um..." I stuttered.  
"Let me guess, you were going to ask if I could help unbutton your dress and corset?" Damon asked.  
"How did you..." I started.  
"I knew you mother already went to bed and Maggie wasn't here, I put the pieces together." Damon explained.  
"Will you?" I asked, worried about what he might say.  
"Turn around." Damon whispered.  
I turned around. I could feel Damon's fingers undoing the buttons. My sleeves slipped off my shoulders. The dress fell to the ground. I could feel heat rush to my face. I bit my lip. Damon traced his fingers over my shoulders.  
"Relax." He whispered.  
"I'm trying, but its kind of hard to breath." I breathed.  
Damon chuckled. "I'm glad I have that effect on you."  
Before Damon undid the last few laces he traced my spine and part of my ribs. My breathing became uneven. He left his hands on my lower back and kissed my neck.  
"Your done." He whispered, his breath tickling my neck.  
Once I was hidden away in the other room. I leaned against the wall and let out a small gasp. Even though Damon could probably hear me, I didn't need to let him see my embarrassment. This would never happen with anyone besides a vampire named Damon. I quickly changed into my nightdress.  
Damon was lounging across my bed, reading a book. Hmmm, I didn't expect Damon to like my books. There full of stories that Papa says fills my brain with nonsense. Maggie says it keeps my spirit strong. After a long glance at him, I quickly sat down at my vanity. I brushed through my hair. I noticed my reflection in the mirror, my face looked flushed. I guess I was a little flushed.  
I crawled into bed and under the warm covers. I peaked at what Damon was reading. Romeo and Juliet, that's one of my favorites. I never thought guys would read it. Papa says this story is filled with unreal facts about love. I was unsure if I should ask Damon about Katherine. Yes, he has talked about her at some points, but never actually talked about her and there relationship.  
"Damon?" I asked.  
"Hmmm?" He answered.  
"Did...do you love Katherine?" I asked.  
He set down the book and turned to face me. "I loved her because she made me feel special, but now I know that she never loved me. She loved "Stefan. I don't understand why she let me go on thinking that she loved me. I don't love her anymore. I think because of her, I won't be able to love anyone. At least that's what I thought, I know I can love one person, but no one else. As William Shakespeare once said 'Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.' " Damon finished.  
"Who?" I asked, hoping he knew what I meant I wouldn't have to explain myself.  
"You." Damon replied, almost instantly.  
Me? Damon loved me? How could he love me? He's extraordinary and I'm ordinary. I think I love him, but Papa would never approve. And I must have heard him wrong, its so preposterous.  
"Elena?" Damon asked, drawing me back to reality.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I just thought I heard you say...something, but you wouldn't have said it." I babbled.  
"I love you." Damon whispered.  
I didn't say anything for a long while. I could see the confusion and hurt in Damon's eyes. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, especially if I regret it later. I think I love Damon.  
"I...I think I...I think I love you, but I don't know for sure." I admitted.  
Damon didn't say anything for a few moments. "That's okay. Let me know when you know for sure."  
I hope I didn't hurt his feelings to terribly. Damon didn't seem too upset. I curled up into the side of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. The coldness from his body radiated through mine. I shivered. He pulled another quilt on top of me and slipped his arms above the covers.  
His words rang in my ears "I love you." I had to confirm my feelings for Damon. I thought about everything, mostly my thoughts towards him. I'm afraid that I'll loose him. If I'm away from him for a certain amount of time I begin to feel nervous. I love having him close to me, but it makes me jittery. Is this what love is? I wouldn't think so, but Juliet fell in love with Romeo after something so simple!  
I need to talk to someone about this. Momma? Maybe. No, she wouldn't understand. Momma would say 'he's to old for you' 'your to young' 'you barley know him'. If only she knew.  
I chuckled slightly. I could feel Damon's body shift a little. His arms let go of my waist. He's sleeping. I would have to be careful, he could wake at the slightest movement. I smiled, looking at his face. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. I laid back down and wrapped my legs around his and pulled myself closer to his chest.  
Back to thinking. I could ask Hattie! She would understand. Hattie is younger then my brother, she is nineteen. Almost my age. My brother is twenty seven. Hattie's parents were skeptical about their marriage at first. What am I saying? I don't plan on marrying Damon, at least not any time soon.  
I matched my breathing to Damon's. I nestled my head into his upper abdomen. Soon after another twenty minuets of thinking I drifted off to sleep, slowly, but peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4 Temptation

Damon's POV

I was awake now, the sky was just becoming light out. Elena was cling to my side. Her nails dug into the my chest, but I didn't mind. She's so pretty. I stroked her arm. I wasn't disappointed when she didn't tell me she didn't love me back, only because she's so much younger then me. Not younger than me in years, but younger than me in the mind. Elena's mind is innocent and pure, she thinks about the little details in large situations. My mind on the other hand is not so pure.

At times I do think about what it would like if she were somewhat like Katherine, but only in a certain aspect. It is hard for me when I wake up beside her, especially considering her nightgown usually would ride all the way up to above her hips and her legs are wrapped around my torso. This was one of those times.

The sun was high in the sky now, Maggie would be coming in to wake up Elena some time soon. I kissed her forehead, slid from the bed, and pulled the sheets up to her chin. I disappeared out the window. My eyes started to change, I quickly blinked that away. I need to hunt, but it was already morning and most are just waking up or dining. I guess I'll have to settle for some animal, I sighed.

* * *

I had finished my second deer. The reason I hadn't really hunted was because I had to keep a close eye on Elena and her family. I hadn't seen Katherine or Stefan, not even at home and that's what worries me the most. There planning and plotting, I can feel it.

"Are you actually thinking about turning to the, shall we say 'bunny diet'?" A voice asked from behind me. I knew it was Katherine. "You know you won't be able to protect your precious Elena then."

"Katherine, would you just leave me alone? Go suck some guy or go sleep with Stefan." I growled, throwing the deer carcass off to the side.

"Mhhm." She frowned, but then her frown turned into a smirk. "You almost seem jealous." Katherine sauntered towards me.

I laughed. "Me? Jealous of Stefan?" I then scoffed. "Hardly."

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, undoing my buttons on my shirt. I eagerly kissed her back and undid the back of her dress. I could feel her smirk. She thought that she just got me back. Stupid little slut. I pushed her up against a tree and moved down to kiss her neck.

"Looks like someone likes being in control now." Katherine gasped as I kissed a part of her neck that I know is very sensitive.

"I learned from the best." I said, very sarcastically before pushing her into lake. She screamed and I laughed. "Stupid slut."

I then walked away with not a second thought.

* * *

**Very short chapter, but I'm excited to get to the annual ball. Some interesting things happen lets say. Anyway hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Unwelcome House Guest

My day was unusual. Papa had asked me to come with him to his friends house. I'm very confused as to why he would ask me to come. He usually never wants me around his friends. He is afraid that I will speak out of turn and seem unlady like. I do not try to speak out of turn, but it just slips out even when I try to hold it in. Its a terrible feeling.

Maggie had finished dressing me and I picked up Of Mice and Men. I hooked the book under my arm and fitted a shawl around my shoulders before leaving my bedroom. Papa was sitting in the sitting room with Jeremy, they were smoking cigars. I hate the smell of the awful smoke. My nose wrinkled and I coughed.

"Papa, I am ready. Shall I wait with Momma until you're ready?"

"Yes dear. I must have a few minutes with your brother here."

I nodded and excused myself from the room. Momma was in the library, reading. She is where I found my fondness in reading. I remember being a little girl and sitting on Momma's lap in the rocking chair. She would read to me before my bedtime. I the way she told every story, with different voices and different accents. She used to be an actress before she married Papa.

She was sitting in the rocking chair, humming quietly while looking down at her book. I perched by the side of the chair peering over at her book. The language was new. Latin, I beilieve. Latin is such a pretty language. Momma would sometimes sing in Latin.

"Momma how did you know you were in love with Papa?"

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Honey, my father forced me to marry your father. There was no love."

My heart stopped. I was sure of it. For a split second I know my heart stopped. How could you marry someone when there was no love? This hardly seems right. Momma and Papa always seemed so happy and in love. But they weren't. They didn't love each other. Why is this so hard for me to wrap my thoughts around? Maybe Papa was right, all these books I read put images of love in my mind that didn't exist.

"Elena. You must remember that not all marriages are forced and there is such thing as love. Your father and I aren't in love, but we do love each other. We would take a bullet for each other, but that is not love. You, I hope, will be forchente to find love. I was in love once a long time ago, when I was your age."

"So you know what love feels like?" Maybe it would be easy talking to Momma about this.

"Yes. Its like when you touch him a shock radiates through your body. When you kiss him there's a spark and its like you never want to move. When you're in love its like youre willing to die for this person and protect them with your life." Momma stopped and looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I am in love."

"With whom? Damon Salvatore?" I bit my bottom lip and looked down. "Are you in love with him?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes." I whispered.

She smiled. "Don't let him go, I like him."

I smiled with her and left at the sound of Papa's voice calling me. I waited by the threshold. He slipped into his jacket and hooked his arm through mine. We weren't taking the carriage, the friend must be close. Its odd that he didn't mention his friends name, I know most of them. The sun was hidden behind clouds, but the air was warm and humid. I do hope the humidity doesn't frizz my hair up, that would be dreadfully awful.

We walked a very long way when he stopped in front of a house. The house did not look familiar. Though it was one of the older houses built before the neighborhood actually became a neighborhood. We walked to the front door and Papa knocked on the door. An unfamiliar man answered the door and greeted Papa with a strong handshake.

"And this must be your lovely daughter, Elena." The man kissed my hand.

"Elena meet Mr. Andrews. Mr. Andrews meet my daughter Elena." Papa introduced.

I curtiesed. "Pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Andrews nodded. "Caroline!" He called. A girl with light blonde hair and beautiful green eyes appeared moments later. "Caroline, while Mr. Potter and I finish business I want you to show Miss. Potter around our estate."

"Yes, Father." Caroline smiled. She waited until they were inside and she smiled at me. "I'm Caroline you're Elena. Your father talks dearly about you when he's here. We just moved into town, but the Boreduex family introduced us to your father and mother at the festival."

My word she talks a lot. Its nice in a childish sort of way. I bet she has a harder time holding her tongue then I do. Carolien continued to babble about how nice Italy and how much more different Europe is then America. Every time she talked her head would bob making her curls bounce.

"Would you like to meet my best friend?" Caroline asked.

"Um, alright. Does she live near by?"

"Yes. She lives in the servant quarters."

Servant quarters? She's a servant? Poor girl, she must either have a close bound with this girl or she is very lonely. Caroline hooked her arm with my mine and practically run from the porch to the back of the house. We walked through a dark cellar and went through another door. There were men and women, mostly women, of darker color wandering around cooking, cleaning, storing things.

We went past many women and Caroline gleefully said hello. We went through another door which seemed to be a small bedroom. On a bed with an old frame sat a darker color girl with her hair pinned back in a bonnet and a prairie like skirt and top.

"Bonnie meet Elena Potter, Elena meet Bonnie Bennett, my best friend." Caroline introduced with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you Elena."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, why you two get acquainted I'm going to fetch us some snacks."

Bonnie nodded. After Caroline was gone the atmosphere became awkward. "Caroline sure is a..." I started.

"Handful? Mouthful?" Bonnie laughed. "Yes. I know. We've been friends since we were eight. She's a great friend though."

That afternoon while Papa was doing business with Mr. Andrews I made two new friends who insisted they were now my best friends. Caroline and Bonnie also made me promise not to tell anyone about Bonnie because she was of a darker skin color Papa and Mr. Andrews would not approve. I promised of course.

Papa and I were at the Andrews Mansion for a good three hours and by the time we got home dinner was just being finished cooking. Momma sent me upstairs to change before supper. Firstly, I cleaned my face and my hands in my water basin, just to get rid of all the dirt. Maggie helped me dress in a navy blue dress with puffed sleeves, a corset back, and folds at the ends of the gown. My hair was curled again and tied with a navy blue ribbon. I put on a fresh face of makeup and made my way down the stairs to the dining hall.

Papa was seated at the head of the table and Momma sat at the other head. Jeremy sat next to Papa, Hattie sat next to Jeremy, and Mallory sat next to Momma. Leaving two empty seats. One was for me, I always sat next to Papa. I sat down quickly with silence and Papa began the prayer.

"Bless us, O Lord and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." I said, along with the rest of my family.

We were served a six courses meal, but during dinner parties we are served a thirteen courses meal. My favorite course, well besides dessert, is the fourth course. We are served clam pie, stewed wild ducks, sweet potatoes, turnips, squash, and eggplant. After we supper we were then served lemon pudding and strawberries and cream, at my request.

Jeremy was talking about his college life and slipped up a few times mentioning politics. Politics are not to be mentioned in the presence of a lady. Momma, Hattie, and me excused ourselves from the table so they could talk about politics. I picked Mallory up from the chair and followed Hattie and Momma into the sitting room.

Momma sat in the chair and Hattie took a seat on the couch with Mallory in her lap. I took a spot on the floor by the fire. I took my needlepoint out of the knitting basket. This is our usual after dinner routine. We have our supper, the women leave the men to talk, the women come into the sitting room to sew, then the men join us.

The doorbell rang and we could hear the pitter patter of our butler's feet running to answer the door. From the sitting room, you cannot hear much of the conversations that happen in the front room because the wall is so thick. My father appeared with Jeremy and another man. Stefan Salvatore. I held my gasp. There is no need to alarm my parents.

"Please meet Steven Hawthorne, he is from America. Steven meet my lovely wife, Miranda, and my lovely daughter in law, Hattie, and of course my sweet granddaughter, Mallory, and this is my outspoken although lovely daughter, Elena."

I stood up and let him kiss my hand, after he had done to the others. I had thought it especially cute when he had kissed Mallory's hand. Maybe he does have a good bone in him or maybe just a soft spot for children. Very sad he will never be able to have any...he could adopt, but that might be dangerous...

"Steven will be staying with us for a few days, he will be staying with some family, but its very far out of town."

I watched him look into my mother's eyes, he whispered something and did the same thing Hattie and Mallory. Stefan looked to me and he smiled. I excused myself for reading upstairs before bed. I needed to get away from him and hope Damon was here somewhere. I'm not terribly afraid of Stefan, I just don't want him hurting my family.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and locked the door. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a book. I tapped my foot aimlessly. Dang it! I wish Stefan hadn't showed up tonight. I have something to tell Damon, but he him being here is setting my nerves off. I threw the book down and rested my head on the oak table. Soon after waiting I fell asleep.

**Third Person POV **

Little did Elena know, a pair of forest green eyes were watching her from a dark corner in the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You Too

**A/N: I'm going to try my hand at third person, lets see if its any good.**

"Elena." A faraway voice whispered. "Elena." The voice said again louder this time.

Elena awoke with a start and banged heads with the man whose voice it belonged to. Elena groaned and rubbed her head. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the darkness. Her eyes met a figure crouching beside her. Elena squiented.

"Damon?"

"Its me. Why did you fall asleep?"

Elena yawned. "I was waiting for you, there's something important I need to tell you." Damon lifted her from the chair and secured her in his arms on the bed. She nestled her head into Damon's chest and he stroked her hair. "Oh!" Elena exclaimed remembering who was in her house this very moment. "Two things actually. Stefan is here, pretending to be a Steven. He compelled my family."

Damon's brows furrowed. What game are they playing at? Damon thought. "I'll look into that...I promise. Anyway what was the other thing? Good news I hope?"

"Oh yes very good news, I love you too." When Damon didn't respond Elena looked up to him, he was staring down at her. "Damon, did you hear what I said? I said I love you too."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yes really...but I still want to be a vampire."

"Maybe in a few years, once things settle down with Katherine and Stefan."

"But wouldn't it make sense to turn me now, before either of them hurt me?"

"No...because then they could easily kill you. Katherine wants to turn you into Klaus who has an obsession with the Petrova Doppelgangers and you need to be human."

"Then there's all the more reason to turn me!" Elena protested not understand Damon's logic.

"Elena listen to me. If I turn you, you'd became a vampire and therefore useless to Katherine, she would kill you. If you are human, she will try to keep you alive at all costs and just toy with you while she tries to find Klaus."

Elena sighed. "Alright...I think I understand now."

"Good." Damon kissed her forehead. "But as a precautionary measure, I'll need you to continuasly take my blood, only if you are sure about becoming a vampire."

"Of course I'm sure, how do I take your blood?"

Damon ripped open his wrist and whispered "Drink."

Unsure Elena placed her mouth open his wrist. Hot, warm liquid spilled down Elena's throat. It almost tasted good, not like the type of blood she gets when she bites or lip or inside of her cheek, but like a delicious bowl of fudge. When she finally pulled away Elena licked her lips cleaning off the blood. Damon raised his eyebrows, but a small smirk was growing on his face.

"Don't laugh!" Elena scolded. "I'm sorry if it was so good."

Damon chuckled. "You really are the perfect girl for me."

Elena smiled and fell onto her side. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her hair and sucked softly on her neck artery. Elena tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't, not with Damon right there fondling with her and her dress was highly uncomfortable. She never bothered to try and change. Elena sat up irritated with the itchiness of her dresses skirt. She unbuttoned the dress and slipped it off throwing the dress across the room.

"It was itchy." Elena explained.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Elena smiled, but kneed him where the sun doesn't shine for that perverted comment.

Even after everything that's happened today Elena couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
